


The Soldier of a World, The Healer of a Soul, The Guardian of a Heart

by LadyKadilion



Series: Los viajeros del tiempo [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And on a Sunday at two o'clock, Episode: s07e08 The Rings of Akhaten, Español | Spanish, Gen, Original Character(s), Spoilers for Episode: s07e14 The Name of the Doctor, sorry for the spanish, the author wrote this in middle of math class
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKadilion/pseuds/LadyKadilion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El Doctor está al borde de la locura</p><p>Mientras investiga la niñez de su futura compañera, la curiosidad lo embarga al toparse con un muchacho en una cafetería de Londres, Pero ¿Quién es este muchacho? ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Clara Oswald y su propia vida?<br/>Acosado por el fantasma de su esposa y recuerdos de la vida que se dispuso a olvidar, el Doctor se embarca en un camino que no debería recorrer antes de tiempo, mientras intenta por todos los medios no cruzar la delgada linea que separa la realidad de la ilusión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soldier of a World, The Healer of a Soul, The Guardian of a Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts), [Ciardha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciardha/gifts), [doctorrsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorrsong/gifts), [TheHuntersAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuntersAngel/gifts), [Kerjen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerjen/gifts), [savvyliterate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savvyliterate/gifts), [Amie33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/gifts), [betawho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/gifts), [clare009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare009/gifts).



> Destinado a ser un oneshot, pero mi imaginación no me lo ha permitido.  
> Dedicado a todas las fantásticas personas que hacen mi vida feliz en Tumblr y a quienes considero grandes escritores.  
> En Tumblr: http://morganaalexanderliterarywork.tumblr.com/post/59273495444/the-soldier-of-a-world-the-healer-of-a-soul-the

El Doctor no era un hombre que se sorprendía con facilidad.

Más de mil años de historia habían curtido su alma y su corazón, le habían preparado para las más impredecible de las situaciones, habían enfriado su espiritu y le habían dado el tiempo suficiente para aprender a mantener esa oscura bestia interior oculta, calmada y sumisa como un pequeño trozo de hielo.

Pero el Doctor no era paciente, no era una persona que se sentara a esperar el próximo acontecimiento en su vida y tampoco alguien que disfrutara de ella, al menos, no como lo hacían otras personas.

Él era un hombre que lo había perdido todo, y por esa razón se negaba a mirar hacia atrás, sobre los pasos que había dado y los dolorosos recuerdos que había dejado esparcidos por su vida eterna, una herida que nunca sanaría del todo.

El Doctor era una persona realista, con una inteligencia ilimitada, egoísta sobre la gente que quería y sobre sus propias emociones, calculador al ver algo que no entendía, detestando siempre no entender. Y ni hablar de esas situaciones, donde los rastros de ese hombre de ojos antiguos y joven rostro perdía el control sobre su propio ser, cuando abandonaba toda esperanza y su lado más oculto salía a la luz, despertando con facilidad como el fuego extendiéndose sobre la yesca, sulfurando todo a su paso como el núcleo expuesto de una energía terrible.

Hubo un tiempo atrás, hace muchos años, cuando el monstruo despertaba y no había nadie a su alrededor para controlarlo, y las personas, civilizaciones y mundos corrían peligro. Porque ese hombre no controlaba sus emociones lo suficiente, su cerebro era capa tras capa de dolorosas sensaciones, recuerdos y sentimientos. Una Inteligencia voraz alimentaba el frío razonamiento de su ser, y junto a él lo acompañaba un egoísmo feroz. Pero mucho más profundo en su interior, donde se encuentra el ático de sus memorias, este hombre mantenía una puerta bien cerrada y protegida, donde habitaba una hermosa y armoniosa criatura, quien con solo una mirada de sus ojos verde azulados y un toque de sus suaves manos, capaces de sostener cada uno de sus corazones como trofeos de un mundo olvidado, había podido controlar cada una de las capas de su ser, domando a la bestia con su voz y sus palabras, conquistando al monstruo y al hombre que siempre serían suyos.

Pero River Song estaba muerta.

000

La brisa de otoño es fría y cortante sobre ese desolado paisaje que se extiende frente suyo. El cielo, encapotado de nubes de lluvia, no permite al sol dejar pasar un solo rayo de calida luz hacia la ciudad, sumiéndose en las tinieblas de la tarde poco a poco, un augurio del gélido invierno que les espera.

El cementerio está desierto.

Una niña, no debía tener más de 16 años, se mantenía erguida mientras sostenía sobre su pecho un libro, con los brazos envolviendo fuertemente su menuda figura, como si quisiera resguardarse de algo más que el frío. Su cabello castaño se agitaba con el viento persistente, pero la niña no hacía nada para apartarlo de su rostro, y largos mechones se pegaban a sus mejillas, húmedas por las lágrimas derramadas.

A su lado se encontraba un hombre, alto y robusto, con los mismos ojos de la muchacha, pero su pelo era un tanto más clara que el de ella. Sus ojos también se encontraban enrojecidos, pero aún así no derramaba lágrima alguna.

Ninguno de ellos hablaba, ninguno de ellos se miraba o hacía el ademán de tocar al otro. Cada uno se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, en recuerdos que no se atrevían a olvidar, amortajados por su dolor, y frente a ellos, se erguía una lápida de reluciente y oscura piedra negra.

**ELLIE OSWALD**

**AMADA ESPOSA Y MADRE**

**11 de Septiembre de 1960**

**5 de Marzo de 2005**

Era injusto, se dijo el Doctor, mientras observaba a la niña y a su padre desde una distancia donde ellos no podían verlo. Había observado la vida de esa niña paso por paso, la había visto crecer y jugar con sus padres. Una simple niña con una familia, y el tiempo le había quitado algo muy valioso. Era injusto y doloroso, y él lo sabía más que nadie, pero ¿quién dice que la vida es justa?

Y ¿Quién, además de la niña quien llora a su madre perdida, era Clara Oswin Oswald?

El Doctor frunció el seño, al mismo tiempo que daba media vuelta, apartando sus ojos de la pequeña familia que tenía frente suyo y se alejándose hacia una de las salidas del cementerio. No le correspondía entrometerse en su dolor.

La lluvia había empezado a caer suavemente, mientras el Sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Su chaqueta de tweet empezaba a humedecerse por la creciente llovizna, así que aceleró el paso hacia donde sabía que se encontraba la TARDIS.

Era solo una niña, una simple muchacha de ciudad, como muchas otras, quien tenía una vida normal y una familia que la quería. Trabajaba como niñera y salía con sus amigos. Entonces… ¿Por qué seguía encontrándola en periodos históricos? ¿Y por qué ella no lo recordaba?

Era una niña, la niña imposible. Incomprensible para su mente increíblemente inteligente, lo que se podía traducir como terriblemente frustrante.

Hizo una mueca. Detestaba los misterios que no podía comprender, aquellos que se metían en su cerebro y no lo dejaban en paz. Había habido un misterio hace mucho tiempo atrás, uno que había estado feliz de resolver, pero eso ya era historia, y lo mantenía bien oculto en el ático de sus recuerdos, resguardado de las voces en su cabeza que insistían una y otra vez en que abriera esa puerta y observara su brillante mirada reluciente de amor, tentándolo para que volviera a sentir sus suaves manos acunando sus corazones.

Era demasiado doloroso.

000

Su cabello, eso fue lo primero que observó el Doctor.

Llovía demasiado fuera de la pequeña cafetería. Se había resguardado allí porque la TARDIS había tenido la ocurrencia de desaparecer y reaparecer Dios sabe donde. El aguacero lo había tomado desprevenido, y vestido como estaba, era mejor esperar en un lugar seguro a que la tormenta se detuviera.

Se sentó en la mesa más alejada, en un rincón del recinto, mientras sostenía entre sus dedos unos lentes de marcos redondos y en su mano derecha un libro de encuadernación azul, páginas de una historia que no se atrevía a tocar.

¿Por qué lo tenía allí?

Se había dicho a si mismo que tenía que olvidar, no mirar hacia atrás jamás, y el pequeño diario sobre la mesa era una tentación irresistible, que todo el tiempo trataba de resistir, día tras día. Hojear sus páginas oscurecidas por el tiempo, acariciar con sus largos dedos la caligrafía estilizada. Recordar calmaría su sed y le darían minutos de felicidad como la heroína lo hace con el drogadicto, pero no podría soportar una vida más con el dolor que eso le causaría despues.

Las voces volvían por las noches, más intensas y reales que en el día; suaves susurros en sus oídos, palabras que hace años creyó perdidas. Era una ilusión, todo era una ilusión, cada verso y poema antiguo que salía de sus labios ilusorios; cientos de palabras y susurros que le taladraban la cabeza. Discutían con él, incluso le decían que hacer en los momentos de mayor peligro. Despertaba cada día en su cama, sin darse vuelta hacia su lado, sabiendo que todo era una ilusión, que ella no estaba allí, pero que seguía escuchándola, viéndola, haciendo lo que ella le indicaba. Quería que parara, no quería que siguiera con esto. Se preguntó si la esquizofrenia era normal en un Señor del tiempo, y si se estaba volviendo loco.

Esa tarde las voces estaban tranquilas.

Observó la lluvia caer sobre los cristales de las grandes ventanas que daban a la calle. Había pocas personas en el local, y no le prestaban mayor atención que un curioso joven con ropa extraña, como todos los jóvenes de esos días. Se guardó el libro en el bolsillo una vez más, satisfecho por haber podido vencer la tentación, era un ejercicio que hacía periódicamente, pero que le dejaba un hondo vacío en el pecho.

"¿Puedo tomar su orden, señor?" La voz cortó el silencio en el que se había sumido. Había aprovechado de colocarse los anteojos, y cuando agachó la cabeza para leer el libro que había sacado de su bolsillo, estos se deslizaron un poco por su nariz.

Contrario a lo que otros pensaran en tener un cuerpo joven, más de 300 años habían puesto su marca en esta regeneración; los huesos le dolían repentinamente, habían aparecido algunas canas en sus patillas y suaves arrugas en su frente y bajo sus ojos. Lo mismo podía decirse de su mirada, que se había acortado con el paso del tiempo, y los anteojos que ahora llevaba puesto la mejoraban notablemente. No todo lo que uno tiene es eterno.

"Un té y unos bollos por favor… ¡a si! Si pudieras poner unas 4aime Dodgers acompañando a los bollos estaría muy bien." No lo miró mientras hablaba, pero sonrió mientras se removía inquieto en la silla. Había estado un periodo muy largo sin actividad, simplemente yendo y viniendo en el tiempo mientras investigaba la niñez de Clara, sin ningún incidente o ataque alienígena.

Estaba cansado y aburrido, y solo se podía conformar con sentarse allí durante unas horas mientras la tempestad del exterior se clamaba un poco.

¿Por qué la TARDIS le había hecho eso?

El muchacho se alejó con su pedido por entre las mesas bacías esparcidas a ambos lados de la cafetería, formando un largo pasillo hasta el mesón a un lado de la puerta.

Había una mujer hirsuta detrás de la caja registradora, vestida con un suéter rojo y un delantal blanco, limpiaba la superficie del mesón con un trapo empapado en detergente. El muchacho se acercó a ella.

Debía ser un poco más alto que él, o de su misma estatura, dedujo el Doctor, mientras lo observaba, el muchacho le entregó el pedido a la mujer, e intercambiaron una pequeña conversación que el Doctor escuchó en parte, mientras fingía poner atención a su libro.

"Jillian, te permito salir mas temprano, voy a cerrar antes de que anochezca" La voz aguda de la mujer apenas fue un murmullo desde la posición del Señor del tiempo, apagado por la lluvia.

"Gracias, tengo que estudiar para el examen de mañana ¡Historia!…"

El Doctor escuchó al muchacho reír, mientras la mujer decía algo por lo bajo que no alcanzó a escuchar.

"…maneja con cuidado esa moto tuya. Puedes salir después de preparar el último pedido ¡Y mándale saludos a Clara de mi parte!"

El Doctor observó alejarse al muchacho hasta que los rizos dorados de su cabeza desaparecieron por la puerta de la cocina.

000

Empapado y calado hasta los huesos, el Doctor encontró la TARDIS y entró rápidamente en ella con la energía y vigorosidad que caracterizaban su hiperactiva personalidad.

Había encontrado su nave a unas quince cuadras de la cafetería, pero las preguntas que corrían por su cabeza en ese momento eran mucho más importantes que el inexplicable comportamiento de la TARDIS.

El muchacho debía conocer a Clara, por lo menos algo de su vida, algún acontecimiento importante que le ayudará a comprender la alteración espacio-tiempo que rodeaban a la muchacha donde quiera que él fuera.

Jillian, se llamaba ¿Pero que más podía saber de él?

No había visto su rostro, un error rotundo de su parte. Cuando la camarera le había traído el té y el Doctor le preguntó sobre el muchacho, descubrió que este se había ido por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

Apuró el té y lo bollos, echándose la docena de Jammie Dodgers al bolsillo, pagando de más y saliendo por la puerta sin importarle la lluvia.

El doctor frunció el seño mientras se apoyaba en la consola y veía las gotas de agua caer sobre los controles ¿Qué podía hacer para encontrar al joven?

"… _tengo que estudiar para el examen de mañana"_

Iba en su misma escuela.

Como una gacela, o más bien como una jirafa muy torpe, el Doctor rodeó la consola apretando y tirando de palancas innecesariamente, para después agarrarse al escáner con ambas manos.

"Vamos vieja niña, ayúdame en esto, tengo que encontrarlo…" introdujo las mismas coordenadas que había usado para encontrar a Clara cuando empezó a explorar su vida. Una lista de posibles establecimientos llenó la pantalla del escarne.

Mientras la TARDIS se adentraba en el vórtice con una turbulencia, el Doctor aprovechó de bajar para cambiarse la ropa mojada que ya estaba dejando un charco sobre el suelo de la nave, confiando en que la TARDIS lo llevaría a su destino.

Mientras se acomodaba la corbata de lazo en el cuello con movimientos rápidos y torpes (había estado a punto de ahogarse dos veces) la nave dio un estrépito que le hizo perder el equilibro y caer de espaldas al suelo. Se levantó de un brinco, no sin antes hacer una mueca de dolor al sentir sus caderas crujir, y corrió escaleras arriba hacia la consola.

La TARDIS parecía molesta, observó el Doctor, mientras inspeccionaba su entorno. El escáner había dado la vuelta 180° a la consola. La pantalla solo mostraba estática.

El Doctor rodeó la consola tan rápido como sus desgarbadas piernas se lo permitían, sujetó el escáner con su mano derecha y empezó a calibrar los controles, al mismo tiempo que la TARDIS emitía molestos gemidos a su alrededor.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Un rebote?

Logró localizar las coordenadas que había introducido solo hace unos minutos y tiró de la palanca para entrar en el vórtice una vez más.

_Usa los estabilizadores azules, cariño._

Mordió su mejilla con fuerza.

La TARDIS protestó a su alrededor, al parecer negándose a cooperar con los planes del Doctor, quien se sujetó fuertemente a una de las barandillas de la sala de control segundo después de que la nave sufriera de una fuerte turbulencia y lo lanzara lejos de la consola.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Vasta!"

Buscó su destornillador sónico en su chaqueta, pero se dio cuenta que debió haberlo dejado en la chaqueta de tweet empapada, bajo la consola.

La TARDIS no lo escuchaba, mientras reanudaba su loco viaje por el vórtice hacia un lugar desconocido. El Doctor se soltó repentinamente de la barandilla perdiendo el equilibrio; sus pies se despegaron del suelo al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se agitaban en un vano intento de mantenerse a salvo, sujetarse a cualquier cosa.

Su nuca chocó con fuerza contra la consola.

Su espalda y luego su cabeza cayeron contra el duro suelo de la TARDIS. Los colores se desdibujaban a su alrededor, mientras las luces parpadearon y el rotor daba un último movimiento. El Doctor cerró los ojos, dejando que la negrura lo consumiera.

000

Cuando despertó, la nave se había estabilizado y todo estaba en silencio. Las luces eran cegadoras, y la cabeza le palpitaba dolorosamente.

"¿Por qué habéis hecho eso?" gruño con enojo, mientras trataba de incorporarse, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por mantener el equilibrio. Se sujetó al escáner, observando la pantalla y cerrando la boca mientras cientos de preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza al ver la escena que veía frente suyo.

La TARDIS susurró suavemente, ella no lo llevaría donde quería ir, sino donde necesitaba estar.

Y en ese momento, se dijo el Doctor, mientras daba un último vistazo al escáner antes de correr tambaleándose hacia la puerta, alguien más lo necesitaba.

Cuando salió de la TARDIS, se encontró dentro de un almacén estaba completamente oscuro.

El Doctor se ocultó tras unas cajas de madera apiladas contra una pared de cemento. Parecía ser una zona de construcción, pero podía sentir un leve olor a pólvora venir de las cajas que lo rodeaban.

Se agachó y gateó hacía unos sacos, ocultándose una vez más tras unos andamios y columnas de concreto.

Además de múltiples cajas, trozos de madera, sacos y columnas de diversos tamaños que se encontraban unidas al techo, la visión del Doctor se encontraba bloqueada gracias a unas enormes lonas de plástico transparente que separaban gran parte del almacén, como las murallas de un gran laberinto de un blanco lechoso, frío y traslúcido.

Todo el ambiente estaba cargado de humedad por la lluvia, y la oscuridad parecía arrastrase y susurrar a su alrededor.

El Doctor se arrastró detrás de una de las lonas sobre el suelo mojado, tratando de estar oculto lo más posible en la oscuridad y así pasar inadvertido para el grupo de personas que estaban reunidas allí. Su cabeza todavía le palpitaba de dolor por el impacto contra la consola, pero su curiosidad vencía cualquier obstáculo en ese momento.

El lugar le recordaba a Demons's Run. Tragó saliva trabajosamente, tratando de ahogar las nauseas y su memoria eidética. También le traían el recuerdo de otros almacenes, mucho tiempo atrás, en un pequeño lugar de Florida. Cuando sus viajes habían sido más alegres y los Pond habían estado con él.

Se mordió el labio con fuerza al sentir la oleada de recuerdos agolparse en su adolorida cabeza. Sintió la sangre en la boca, y puso todo su empeño en evaluar la situación en la que se había metido voluntariamente.

No debían ser más de cinco, todos vestidos de negro, todos hombres, altos y robustos. Y todos le estaban dando la espalda.

Ignorando la oleada de nauseas que le producía el dolor de su cráneo y el vacío de los recuerdos que ya había puesto bajo control, cruzó cuidadosamente el espacio que lo separaba de la enorme lona de plástico hacia unas cajas de madera, donde podría observar con mayor seguridad la escena.

"¿Crees que llegue a tiempo?"

El Doctor se acercó más hacia donde estaba el grupo de hombres, para poder escuchar mejor sobre el ruido que la lluvia producía al chocar contra el techo del almacén

"El _Guardián_ no es idiota, sabe a que se arriesga si se atreve a desobedecer la amenaza que le he impuesto"

"He oído que ninguna amenaza es capaz de amedrentarlo…"

"¡Has oído mal! Es solo un maldito crío que se cree más listo que nosotros, y cuando le ponga las manos encima…"

En el centro del círculo de hombres, según lo que pudo ver el Doctor, oculto entre dos cajas apiladas frente a él, se hallaba una persona sentada en una silla, amarrada de pies y manos. Tenía una bolsa en la cabeza que le impedía ver su rostro.

"…de quién he oído que tenemos que cuidarnos es del _Soldado_ " El hombre que habló parecía ser el más joven, quien se encontraba más cercano al rehén. El Doctor oyó una risa burlona provenir de uno de los matones.

"¿Le tienes miedo a un muerto, mocoso? Te lo digo y lo vuelvo a decir, el _Soldado_ está muerto, yo mismo lo maté."

Un ruido sobresaltó a todos, incluido al Doctor; el suave e ininterrumpido ronroneo de un motor que se iba acercando poco a poco. Los hombres se dieron media vuelta al percibir la procedencia del sonido que aumentó hasta ser un fuerte gruñido.

El Doctor tragó saliva, no solo porque los hombres habían volteado hacia su dirección, sino porque el ruido se había detenido justo detrás suyo.

Cualquier persona que debían estar mirando en ese momento ya debió haberse percatado de su presencia, se dijo el Doctor, quien se mantenía arrodillado junto a las cajas, sin quitarle el ojo a los matones y sin atreverse a ver al recién llegado.

Estaba tan oscuro que no podía ver bien la cara de los hombres que ahora habían empezado a caminar hacia él. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, sin posibilidad de hacer ningún movimiento más que mirar, oculto por las cajas y sin ningún plan en la cabeza.

¿Por qué se había metido en esto? ¿Qué demonios se le había metido en la cabeza al venir aquí? La TARDIS lo había traído allí, se dijo el Doctor, ella sabía que al ver a una persona en peligro, haría todo lo posible por ayudarla, era su naturaleza. Además del largo periodo de inactividad al que se había sometido antes de conocer a Clara.

Todo había empezado con Clara y su curiosidad por el misterio que la envolvía, se reprendió el Doctor, y había terminado en peligro, como siempre.

Hizo una mueca, _La curiosidad mató al Doctor._

¡Pero todo era culpa de la TARDIS, ella lo había traído allí cuando solo había querido investigar sobre la niña imposible y el mesero de la cafetería!

¿Qué peligro podía haber en ello?

Para colmo no había traído el destornillador sónico.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron de inmediato al escuchar un ruido metálico detrás de él, un chapoteo al golpear algo el suelo y el inconfundible sonido de pisadas contra el asfalto empapado.

De seguro ya se había dado cuenta que estaba allí, por supuesto, pues podía sentir el roce de una tela contra su pierna entumecida y el rítmico sonido de la respiración del visitante.

"¿Tu eres el _Guardián_?" preguntó uno de los matones con un rugido, adelantándose a los otros.

"No" El Doctor sintió como todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones le abandonaba en una sola y estremecedora exhalación, al mismo tiempo que sentía un extraño dolor en el pecho.

_¿Podía ser…?_

Los matones se movieron incómodos, dos de ellos se llevaron las manos al cinto, donde escondían los revólveres. Uno de ellos gruñó algo que el Doctor no logró ni le importó escuchar.

Emociones, emociones y recuerdos se agolpaban en su cuerpo, ahogando sus palabras, sin posibilidad de raciocinio. Sus corazones empezaron a bombear con fuerza la sangre a sus extremidades y el dolor en su cráneo había aumentado a niveles indescriptibles. Volteó lentamente, temblando de pies a cabeza, conteniendo la respiración…

_¿Era posible…?_

El señor del Tiempo se sentía entumecido; su rostro ajeno a cualquier expresión, sus brazos y sus piernas no eran más que objetos inertes y pesados que solo reaccionaban con movimientos torpes y robóticos, no sentía el frío, ni siquiera estaba atento a los movimientos de los matones, o el torrente de pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

Su garganta se secó, ya no sentía el cuerpo más que el bombeo de su sangre en sus oídos y el dolor agudo en el pecho y sus corazones. Dolor que se había transformado en una tormentosa y arrolladora esperanza.

"El _Guardián_ es él" dijo la mujer, señalando al rehén, inmovilizado a la silla entre los matones.

Levantó la vista lentamente.

_River_


End file.
